T-Tamayo Chan!
by angellheie
Summary: Misaki is feeling down about her height and athletic ability but Tamayo is their to "help" her. Lemon


T-Tamoyo chan!

A/N: So this is my first fan fiction and it is smut…ya. ENJOY!

So it was an ordinary day of P.E for Tamayo and Misaki. Tamayo excelled and Misaki..well..did not. After another miserable day of missed landings and such Misaki and Tamayo were in the locker room changing as they took their shirts of "Wow Tamayo, you are really athletic!" Tamayo stopped changing and looked back at her friend. "Thanks Misakichi! But you are really good too!" Misaki did not looked convinced at all. Then after a bit Misaki said "It is just that everyone else is so much better than me. Whereas I am just short and slow." Tamayo gave her friend a concerned look and sat down next to her. Both of them clad in only their training bras and P.E bottoms. Then she put her arm around her sobbing Misakichi and said "That's no way to look at it. Think about it, if you battled anyone in this entire school, no the WORLD, you would beat them easily, Misakichi." Her crying softened and she let out a giggle at her friends over exaggerated claim but was still very sad. Tamayo decided she would have to try something else, something any and every girl would want to hear. Then after pondering for a bit she finally said. "Misakichi, you have your looks too! You are absolutely adorable!" Misaki was blushing because of what Tamayo said and how loud she said it. Tamayo was now standing triumphantly over the fact that she helped Misaki. Misaki was now in a kneeling position and was looking up at Tamayo when she asked "Really, you think so?" Tamayo gave her a quick nod but then Misaki asked "How?" that's when Tamayo had to think a bit on that one. "Well, your face for starters, then your hair of course, that's very cute. And last but not least your height, guys love short girls, trust me." AT first Misaki smiled and hugged Tamayo. The feeling of their almost bare breasts touching felt weird but both of them ignored it. Then Misaki asked "Well.. isn't there anything else, you know, that a boy likes." This is when Tamayo looked as red as an apple but said "Well there a-are your b-breasts of course." Misaki then said "But they are so small." But Tamayo reassured her saying "Some boys like that even more, ya they go wild for it." Misaki smiled and was really starting to feel better,then she was curious. It grew too much for her. She then said to Tamayo. "Do you like my breasts, Tamayo?" "Uh y-yes" Tamayo said blushing.

"Why?"

"Uh I-I don't know.. The same reason guys do I guess."

"And why do guys like my breasts."

Tamayo couldn't stand these questions and couldn't hold herself back because of Misaki's naïve cuteness. So she just ponced on Misaki like a jungle cat. She started kissing her so wildly Misaki couldn't breathe. Yet she still manages a "T-Tamayo chan! Why?"

Between kisses Tamayo said. "You wanted to know why I liked them" Then she starts to grope Misaki's left breast with one hand and holds both her hands above her head with the other. The sensation in her breast was so good she said "Ohhh, Tamoyo chan, more, please, more." So Tamayo did just that and took her other hand and starts playing with Misakis right nipple. Then Misaki started moaning a lot and quite loud. Then Misaki pulled her own legs apart and said "Tamayo… it feels weird here." then Tamayo took the chance and put her hips in between Misakis legs so that their private parts were rubbing. Then both of them were moaning very loudly. "Ohhh Misaki~" Tamayo said then Misaki wanted to tell her to go faster but could not. With all of these new feelings that before seemed impossible happening all she could do is keep grinding to get more friction and make animalistic moans of pleasure. Then it became too much Misaki felt some thing bulding up as did Tamayo. She did not know what it was and all she could do was yell "Tamayo Chan" over and over making it more intense until both of them had their first orgasms. "AHHHHHHHHHH~ T-Tamayo chan" then after wards they were both panting and looking at each other. Then Tamayo said "Does that answer your question" Misaki gave Tamayo a big nod.


End file.
